1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display panel for a transparent display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device displays an image using a pixel that emits light. An organic light emitting display device includes the pixel having an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”). The OLED emits the light of which a wavelength thereof depends on an organic material included in the OLED. For example, the OLED may include a predetermined organic material such that the OLED emits one of a red color light, a green color light and a blue color light. The organic light emitting display device displays the image by mixing lights emitted by organic materials of a plurality of OLEDs.
A transparent organic light emitting display apparatus has been developed by which an image is displayed and external light passes therethrough. The transparent display apparatus may transmit external light incident to a front surface thereof, so that an object disposed behind the transparent organic light emitting display apparatus is viewable to a user.